


甜心刺客

by Kineet



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sweet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kineet/pseuds/Kineet
Summary: 一个小小的惩罚





	甜心刺客

**Author's Note:**

> NC-17，跳蛋，排物，指奸，脐橙

Loki本来是不想接下这个任务的。  
可是——

他木着脸站在全身镜前，黑色的西装衬的他颇有种成熟的魅力感。在什么样的场合选择什么样的衣服，也是刺客需要掌握的能力之一。完美的外表可以迷惑视线，而合理的穿着搭配则是可以在其上再加上一层保障。很明显，这次任务的对象需要他穿成这样。跟个骚包的开屏孔雀似的，他厌恶这个，尤其因为这一身是某个混蛋搭配的。事实也证明那个混蛋的眼光是对的，晚会上他还没在任务目标前转上两圈，对方就苍蝇般的凑上来了。  
Loki重新系好被解下来的领带，手指擦过丝质的布料，即使现在还在生理上的恶心，还是认真的再一次整理了一遍自己的穿着。最后，他拿着手帕一遍又一遍的擦着右手，这里在之前不小心被那个人渣碰到过。

Loki推开窗户，黑色的西装让他与这片黑夜融为了一体。被隔在云层后的月光终于露出脸来，顺着楼层照了进来。夜风忽地吹起了窗口轻飘的布帘，月光探进，原本隐进黑暗里的大床上铺满着玫瑰花瓣，只是床底下细碎的呜咽声打破了这份美感——全身光溜溜的男人被捆的结结实实的，不断泄出声音的嘴里正塞着他自己的袜子。  
Loki像只黑猫一样矫捷的从窗口跳了下去，轻巧的踩到了酒店下一层的阳台栏杆上。长腿一勾，倒吊着身子往下一跃跳进了再下一层的阳台上。在做完这一系列动作后，他的眼角有些红润，隐隐的抹着一缕水光。月光缓缓的流淌进他的眼睛里，暗灰色的领带被风吹着哗啦啦的摇摆。  
借用那些疯狂迷恋追逐他的人群一句话：潜行在暗夜之中，优雅的“翡翠之月”。

Loki在阳台上休息了一会，小声急促的呼吸了一下，小腿肚子打了个颤。没有再往下走的打算，他停在了这一层。没有丝毫犹豫的往前走，只是还没等Loki敲响玻璃门，一道阴影就立在他面前，遮掩住了窗外的月光。Loki看着这道身影，不自觉的咬了咬下唇，还没来得及说些什么，玻璃门就被刷的一下拉开，手腕一紧，他就被拉了进去。  
被风吹的冰凉的脸颊紧贴着男人滚烫的胸膛，强有力的心跳声在Loki的耳边一下一下的锤击着。Loki只挣扎了一下，就被对方不由分说的扣紧了双手。重新系好的领带，被牵在男人的手里，扯得Loki一个踉跄。

“Thor！你他妈——”  
Thor低沉的笑了一声，没有一分恼怒的意思。但是Loki几乎是在骂出来的那一瞬间就后悔了，显然深知Thor的恶劣程度，可让他拉下脸来道歉也是绝对不可能的事。  
“宝贝很生气？”

Loki在对方愉悦的语调下软了身子，双腿更为无力，眼角的红润暴露在明亮的月光下，被Thor看见眼底。  
怀里抱着的人有着如此明显的变化，显然让Thor更愉悦了。手里握着的小东西，又往上推了一档。Loki随即绞紧了自己的双腿，咬紧牙关，后穴里更为急促的震动，让他抑制不住的发出了一声闷哼。

“乖孩子。”  
欣赏了一会Loki被后穴里塞进去的玩意弄得动情无比的摸样后，Thor俯下身横抱起Loki，并没有像往常一样把他放在房间中间的那张大床上。而是坐在了书桌前的椅子上，让对方坐在自己的膝盖上。  
“任务完成的怎么样？”Thor低下头亲了亲Loki的发顶，把他转了个方向，面对着自己。

不出意外的，尽管还处在后穴甜蜜的责罚中，Loki还是能抽空给他一个鄙视的眼神。

“不愧是宝贝。”  
“恶心死了，嗯....别这么喊我。”Loki软软的瘫在Thor的膝盖上，小腿忍不住的在Thor身上磨蹭，额头上沁出了几粒汗珠。  
“惩罚完成了，唔...”生理性的泪水在眼眶里打转，Loki吸了吸鼻子，有些委屈的说，“快把那个东西关掉。”  
“宝贝，这种时候应该说什么，嗯？”不仅没有关掉手中的遥控器，Thor还坏心眼的顶了一下，“想让人帮忙的话，要说‘请’字的。”  
Loki赌气似的把头埋进了Thor的脖颈里，被不自觉吞咽出的口水润湿的红唇微张，泄愤的一口咬在了Thor的喉结上。  
湿软的触感还有齿间轻柔的啃咬让Thor嘶了一声，瞳孔的蓝色更深沉了些。他低低的笑了一声，随后关掉了手里的遥控器。  
“可以，我帮宝贝关了那个，但是宝贝得自己把它给排出来。”

答应了那个混蛋的请求。  
Loki红着眼睛趴在地毯上，柔软的细毛擦过敏感的大腿内侧，让他不由自主的呜咽出声。  
就算是请求吧，可到底为什么自己要照着那个混蛋的吩咐做啊？  
粗糙的手指触碰到娇嫩的皮肤，不同于胸膛滚烫的温度，带着凉意的指尖从臀面划过，被塞进后穴里的跳蛋在这样轻微隐秘的刺激下，反而向下滑的更深了。  
混蛋！

“这种时候还不认真，宝贝，我真是佩服你的粗神经啊。”  
原本跪趴着的腰肢被Thor更深的压了下去，迫于这样的姿势，臀部不受控制的高高抬起，摆出了求欢的姿势。还没等Loki抗议出声，一个巴掌就直接扇在了臀面上，明明不带着丝毫的折辱意味，却让Loki羞愤的想要把自己埋进洞里。

“认真点，我想你应该不想要我的帮忙吧？”  
“不...用...”  
简直是咬着牙的说完了这句话，Loki竭力让自己不去想那双仍在自己臀面上抚弄不停的双手。认真的舒张自己的括约肌，缓慢的排出后穴里的异物。  
穴口里粉红的嫩肉被层层撑开，异物滑过肠道带来的出了羞耻感还有说不明的快感，被强迫在别人面前进行，尤其是在Thor面前，让Loki全身都在冒着热气，粉红一寸寸的爬上了皮肤。  
到最后跳蛋真的从撑大的穴口咕噜噜的滚下来时，Loki都没能从这种感觉中缓过来。双手再也支撑不了自己的重量，整个人都躺倒了地毯上。

粗糙的手指抠着穴口，敏感的后穴立刻紧紧的咬住了Thor的手指。Loki气愤的蹬了蹬腿，要说全盛时刻还有可能挣脱Thor的手，可现在被折腾的全身酸软的这副身子完全只能被人玩弄在掌心里。  
“宝贝，今天就不闹你了。”Thor边说着边把手指往那处温暖湿软的地方伸，“不过不弄出来，会不舒服的哦。放心，我只用手指。”  
反抗无效，Loki被按在了膝盖上，臀部向上翘起。不仅后穴里塞着手指，嘴里也被那个混蛋伸进了手指，玩弄着舌头。双手被自己的领带反绑在身后，连抽搐个不停的小腿也被“暴力”镇压了。  
三根守住缓慢的在小穴里抽插着，被跳蛋折腾了一晚上的肠道自动分泌着滑腻的肠液，在一出一进间带起叽咕叽咕的水声。

“嗯唔......混蛋...你他妈，快...点...”  
小穴里的手指只是停了一下，后面，果然顺从的大开大合的抽插了起来。每一下都准确的按在了极乐的点上，终于带起了Loki止不住的呻吟。  
“嗯啊...唔...慢...太快...了...”  
“宝贝可真难伺候呢，还要快点吗？”Thor理所当然的曲解着Loki破碎的呻吟，手上的速度不减反增，Loki发出了一声高亢的像是尖叫般的呻吟。  
敏感点被毫不怜惜的攻击着，Loki绷直着大腿呻吟，快感噼里啪啦的从肠道蔓延到了整个下身，早就硬了的前面再次肿胀了一圈，铃口可怜兮兮的坠着几滴前列腺液。

“唔。”被绑起来的双手没有办法照顾到自己的前面，快感积累到顶峰却发泄不出来的痛苦让Loki红透了的眼角流下了生理性的泪水。眼泪滑过脸颊，翡翠绿的眼睛仿佛晕染着月光。  
似乎最初的目的就是想让对方哭出来，一直被刻意遗忘了的前端终于被Thor照顾到了，还没撸动几下，Loki就忍不住的射了出来，双腿打颤，从喉咙里挤出了一声哭腔。

 

Thor抱着全身酸软的人上了床。  
他俯下身，Loki还在一抽一抽的呼吸着，过于敏感的身子让他对快感十分敏锐。捧着倒在床面上的人的面颊细细的吻着，从眉间吻到了浸湿的红唇。  
把Loki抱在怀里，三四分钟后，对方才扒拉着从胸口爬出来，愤怒的看着自己。  
被这样恼怒的眼神看着，就算是Thor这个厚脸皮的也忍不住挠了挠头发，讨好般的对着Loki笑了笑。

“宝贝~”

“混蛋！”

Loki一脚踢了过来，却被Thor准确无误的抓住了细嫩的脚踝。

“宝贝，别生气。”  
嘴上道着歉，手里的动作却丝毫没有缓和。在确定Loki的攻击力仍为负值后，Thor立马把人压到了床上。  
意识到对方要做什么后，Loki的脸更黑了，他咬牙切齿的警告Thor，只是还红着的眼角完全降低了这副表情的威胁力度。

“你说过今天不闹我的！混蛋！骗子！”

“嗯，不闹，不闹你。”Thor敷衍的说道，一遍解裤子一遍笑意盈盈的，“你闹我就好了，乖，宝贝，一会认真骑啊。”  
“你......唔......”  
Thor的吻炽烈，温柔，吞掉了Loki所有的抗议和谩骂。

 

他靠在床上，Loki轻轻的晃动着腰，漂亮的绿眼睛里又浸满了水雾。  
——认真的骑着。

 

-END-


End file.
